Teddy bear (Featuring Young Oncie and Young Greedler)
by xMendiiix
Summary: Oncie gets hurt, Greed takes care of him with his new invention, which Oncie helps name, the he gets a thank you from Oncie with a cute gift. Just brotherly love. No slash.


"How many times do I have to tell you, don't touch my things?! I mean, REALLY ONCIE,"

Nine-year-old Greed-ler yelled at his little brother.

"I-I'm sorry, Greedy! I promise! I will never, ever NEVER again touch your stuff. And I'll clean it all up. I promise. All of it!"

Oncie said, cleaning up Greed's building bricks. Greed watched and snarled as he followed Oncie into their shared room with the toys, but couldn't hold back a smile when Oncie tripped and the blocks fell all over him.

"I'll clean it up!"

Oncie said, nodding quickly, making his over sized fedora tip over his eyes. The older of two, quietly laughed and knelled down next to the six-year-old and helped him clean up

...

Greed just walked into the living room, on the way to the kitchen to make dinner, when he saw Oncie being abused by Brett and Chet. He froze, then snarled.

"You two leave Oncie alone. Now."

He demanded, showing off his pointed teeth. But the twins just laughed.

"Awe! Lookie Brett, Greedy is tryin' to scare us!"

Chet said, laughing harshly. He slammed Oncie against the wall, making him scream and Oncie cry set Greed off. He growled and stood in a threatening position, ready to do what ever it takes to get the twins to leave his little brother alone.

"Put. Him. Down,"

He ordered. Brett and Chet smirked and then Brett said,

"You heard 'em, Chet. Put him down."

Chet shrugged and dropped Oncie and walked out of the room, high-fiving each other as Oncie curled up in the corner, shaking violently and hiding his face in his knees. As soon as the twins were out, Greed dropped the threatening look and rushed over to Oncie, carrying him to their room and checking if anything was broken. Nothing was broken, but his ankle was sprained. Greed ran and found their mom and told her what happened, but all she said was,

"Tell 'em to stop bein' such a whimp."

Greed frowned and found Oncie laying on the bed, quietly knitting with his ankle starting to swell. The younger smiled at his brother then went back to his knitting as Greed searched the room for that one thing... Now where did it go... Aha! There it is. Greed returned to the bed and started wrapping Oncie's ankle in a pink, fluffy fabric.

"What's this, Greedy?"

Oncie asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I invented it a few days ago... It's this thing that can do anything! A thing that all people need. But I still don't have a name for it,"

Greed explained. He watched as Oncie put down his knitting and rested his chin in his hands, thinking.

"I know! a thneed! It's a combination of the words 'thing' and 'need', get it?"

Oncie said, giggling. He tucked his knitting away and hugged Greed and looked down at his ankle.

"Thank you,"

He said. Greed nodded and stood up, put his hands in his pockets and kissed Oncie's forehead.

"Now, I have to go make dinner before ma kills me. You stay here and rest. Make sure you lock the door, and if anyone bothers you, scream,"

Greed said as he tucked the bedroom key in his pocket. He walked away, thinking why he cared so much about Oncie when he annoyed the heck out of him. Maybe it was because he felt sorry for him... One night, He woke up in the middle of the night to find Oncie clinging to his arm, saying,

"Daddy? Don't leave... I promise I'll be the bestest son ever!"

You see, Greed and Oncie's father left them last year, but Oncie still couldn't let go of the fact that he was gone. As the older brother, Greed felt like he needed to take care of Oncie like he was his own son, because Brett, Chet, and ma never really took care of him. So that's exactly what he did. Everyday Greed would teach Oncie things, and also play with him. No matter how whiny he got, he was still adorable.

After dinner...

When everyone ate dinner, Greed had to clean everything up the make something for him and Oncie. Pancakes with marshmallow cream. He placed the stack of butterfly milk pancakes on a tray with a saucer full of the special cream, then he took it to their bedroom. Greed unlocked to door and found Oncie asleep... ON THE DESK. He quietly laughed and shut the door behind him, setting the tray down.

"Oncie?"

All Greed got as a response was a quiet mutter. Again, Greed chuckled and looked at the desk and found a note and a black teddy bear with a money green ribbon. He shrugged and read the note. It said:

Dear Greedy, I made you this bear with the nitting and sowing skills you teached me. I hope you like it, becaz you are the best brother ever. I love you! -Oncie

Greed smiled and the bear up the carried Oncie to the bed. As he tucked him in he whispered a quiet,

"I love you too."

Then he heard Oncie mumble something again...

"D-daddy?"


End file.
